


May I Have This Dance

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, TCR Secret Santa 2020, bureau antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Written for the TCR Secret Santa 2020. The Cat Kingdom is hosting a Christmas Ball, and Haru and the Bureau are invited. But Haru can't dance. So Baron teaches her how to waltz so they can dance the first song at the event. A happy fluffy story.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Number_Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/gifts).



> Happy Chrstmas Number_Twelve! Tis I, your secret santa! :) I hope you enjoy your ficlet. - Wolfie.

Christmas in the Cat Kingdom was never a small affair. Nor was it subtle or lowkey. Haru really should have known that, having experienced all the pomp and ceremony of the place for herself. But when Baron told her that her presence was required by King Lune and Queen Yuki, and that it would be a black tie shindig, _and_ that she would be required to dance in the ballroom style as the guest of honour to begin the event, Haru was still floored by the request.

She was also worried because she couldn't dance for love nor money.

"But Baron," she said nervously, "I've already told you I'm a lousy dancer."

"Well then you can learn," Baron answered, clearly not wanting to back down.

"In so short a time?" Haru countered. "Impossible. I'd only end up embarrassing myself in front of the entire Cat Kingdom!"

"Well then, what if **I** taught you," Baron offered gently. "If I can teach Muta and Toto to dance, then I'm sure I can teach you, no matter how poorly you say you dance."

Haru frowned, nose wrinkling. "Mmm, Baron, I don't know..."

"Will you at least give it a try?" Baron asked her softly. "If you still cannot dance by the time of the Caat Kingdom Christmas Ball, then I shall tell them you fell most unfortunately ill and couldn't make it."

Haru considered that for a few moments. Hesitating. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," he told her, standing up straight with his cane held at a diagonal across his chest. "On my honour as a gentlecat and a member of the Cat Bureau."

Haru couldn't help but giggle at him. Baron was so overly formal and dramatic sometimes. But that was why she loved him. Although it did make her think he should be in the era of brave knights and fair princesses sometimes.

"Okay then," she conceded. "If you promise me that, I'll let you teach me how to dance."

She watched her Baron brighten up _considerably_ at her acceptance. "Ah, excellent!" he beamed a smile at her. "Then we shall begin right away."

. . .

In the living room of the Bureau, Baron cleared all of the furniture from the centre of the room to give them enough space to dance. He moved over to the grammophone when that was done, and placed a record on it. Gradually lowering the needle on it so soft music gently drifted gently drifted across the room. Soft jazz filling the quiet. He turned to her and held out his hand.

"My Lady," he said, sweeping into a most gracious bow. "May I have this dance?"

Haru's cheeks flushed a little at the gentlemanly gesture, and she reached out to place her hand in his. He moved closer so he could gently place his hand on her waist, the other hand holding hers. The position of a waltz.

"Now, we begin the dance in this hold," he began, "and then we move in a circular motion around the floor."

She nodded. "So I just follow your lead, right?"

"That is correct, Miss Haru," Baron smiled. "Just follow my lead and move with me."

"Okay."

He talked her through the basic steps of a waltz, the most classic of ballroom dances. Or perhaps the most well known. She was clumsy at first, stepping on his toes and getting the steps confused. Apologising profusely every time she crushed his toes with her feet.

She did this countless times, sure he was biting back curses. But fortunately he took it all in stride, like any good gentleman.

"Don't worry Miss Haru," he smiled, having given up and morphed his feet into their inanimate wooden form in which they were created after the third time she's stepped on him. After all, he needed to be able to dance on the night as well, and it never hurt to take measures to keep his toes from getting broken. So he was able to continue her lessons without further injury.

. . .

It took several days of dance lessons after school, but eventually Haru began to pick up the moves and steps. And – to Baron's great relief – trod on his toes less and less. Even though they were inanimate wooden feet for most of her lessons.

"Hey, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this now," she smiled as they waltzed around the living room together. The soft music of Katzen Blut playing in the background from the grammophone. Haru not once stepping on his now flesh and bone feet. Baron smiled back at her, proud of all the progress she'd made over the last few weeks.

"Why yes, I do believe you are," he agreed as they began to bring their dance to a close. "You should be proud of yourself, Miss Haru. It may have taken a while, but you have learned how to waltz."

She looked across at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Do you think I'm ready for the Christmas Ball in the Cat Kingdom?"

Baron met her gaze and nodded firmly. "Indeed I do. Miss Haru, you _shall_ go to the ball, and you shall dance beautifully."

Their waltz came to an end and Haru smiled warmly back at him, overjoyed and relieved both at once, and kissed him softly. Much to his surprise. And to the cheers of Toto and Muta, who's just come home with their groceries. Making both Baron _and_ Haru turn and look.

"Beautiful dancin' Chicky!"

"Indeed," crowed Toto, "But uhh... are we... _interrupting_ anything here?"

Muta had a wide grin on his face when he'd realised what scene they'D just walked in on. Toto just snickered. Haru's cheeks reddened and underneath his tawny Fur, Baron blushed as well.

"You know, I think we _are_ interrupting," Muta said. Smirk still on his face. "c'mon Birdbrain, help me with the groceries, let's leave these lovebirds to it!"

Neither Haru or Baron could say anything they were far too embarrassed. But nonetheless Toto and Muta left them both alone and left the room with the groceries. Once they were gone, Baron cleared his throat.

"Now let's run the dance through one more time."

Haru nodded, grateful for the distraction from the awkward moment, and moved into position to dance.

. . .

The days passed in a steady rhythm of school, waltz lessons, and home for Haru. Christmas was definitely in the air, with decorations in all the shop windows, her mother's homemade gingerbread cookies filling her kitchen, and the christmas trees she helped put up and decorate with her mother at home and with the Bureau at the Refuge.

The falling snow was just the icing on the gingerbread christmas cake. Because it just wasn't christmas without any snow. And apparently the Cat Kingdom's inhabitants were of the same opinion. For the evening she arrived with the Bureau for the Christmas Ball, she found the place covered in a blanket of snow. Little white flakes of it slowly fluttering down from the sky.

Haru held her hand out to catch a few of the snowflakes, feeling them melt on her palm. A smile on her face.

"It's beautiful."

"Wait til we get inside, Chicky, it gets even better."

Baron offered her his arm and together they were announced upon entry. They were all met with awed stares – after all, they _were_ the heroes of the Cat Kingdom. They bowed to the Cat King and Queen, and then mingled with the other guests until it was time for the opening dance, signalled by the chiming of the clock at six bells.

Haru looked around, smoothing down her lovely ball gown. Blue – to bring out her eyes, her mother had said – and tried to stop her heart from beating so loudly. It wasn't until Baron appeared and tapped her on the shoulder that it calmed.

"My Lady," he said, sweeping into a most gracious bow, looking dapper in his new black suit and top hat. His blue bow tie complimenting her dress. "May I have this dance?"

He smiled and held his hand out to her, and she smiled back as she took it and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They assumed the position for the waltz, and when the orchestra began to play the now familiar tune of Katzen Blut, they began to dance. Just like they'd practiced.

They glided across the floor, moving as one. Every step in perfect synchronisation. Everyone was murmuring about them, catching Haru's attention. Distracting her. Worrying her. Making her nervous.

"Don't worry about them," Baron said gently. "Just focus on me."

She nodded at his words and kept her gaze fixed on him. Imagining they were back in the Sanctuary dancing. When it was just the two of them, the ballroom and the audience disappearing in her mind until it really was just the two of them sharing a dance together.

Haru could have danced with him forever. But the music eventually slowed to a stop, and so did their dance. Though the connection between them would remain forever.

The entire ballroom applauded them as he bowed to her and she curtsied in return. But all she could focus on was his smiling face and proud expression.

"Did I dance okay?" she asked him quietly, so she wouldn't be overheard over the applause.

"You danced perfectly, Miss Haru," he smiled.


End file.
